


When Angels Fall

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Human Trafficking, Injury, Lost Memories, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pendants, Strong Language, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Two angels are sent to live amongst humans. But when they do, they lose all their memories and have to figure out for themselves how they are to relive all the traumatic experiences they had in their past lives.The two don't realize how much they both effected each others' lives before they became the duo we know today.
Relationships: Alec/Siren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN ORIGINAL WORK.
> 
> THIS IS NOT FANFICTION.

_My name is Siren, I'm not like everyone else. I'm led to believe that I am supernatural. I don't believe that I am of this world. But I have no evidence to prove it._

_My partner, his name is Alec. He's just like me, only not at the same time. Our lives together are not perfect. One could say it's more tragic than anything._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Our two angels live in a world much like our own. Their souls trapped on Earth until they find out where their lives reside. These two souls are as different as different can be. While some people tend to be identical, these two are complete polar opposites.

They never liked each other at first, they were forced to interact with each other when the two were kidnapped. Life was never the same for either party.

For a while the two wandered around the world for a while before they had people attempt to take them in while the others try to help the two angels.

Our story begins 300 years ago....


	2. I

I sat on the roof on a cold, stormy night. It was about midnight and my self-proclaimed mother came outside in black and under an umbrella.

"Siren!" She called, I looked down at her. My hair covering half my vision.

"Yeah, ma?"

"What are you doing out here in the rain, come down from there."

Her heavy Irish/British accent made me wonder why she wants me to come down. I never get sick, I don't ever need to go to the doctor for anything, apart from an optometrist because my pupils were of a star shape. No one could figure out why, but regardless, I came down from the roof and followed my mother inside our two story house.

"I don't understand why you keep going outside when it rains. You're going to catch your death."

As my mother started to dry off my head, I spoke in an annoyed tone, "Mother, we know I don't get sick."

"It's still a possibility, Siren. You may only be seeing an optometrist, but you are still able to become ill."

"But mother-"

"No buts. Get yourself out of those clothes and go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

If my mother was right about anything, it was that I did have school in the morning. I attend the school of Dylon for troubled children. I've been called troubled because father left when I was young. According to my mother I am Seventeen years-old.

In the school I only have about four friends, one of which is my boyfriend. He's about as different as me. Only his pupils were like mine, oddly shaped, they were crescents. We're both considered troubled because of our appearances.

I went up to bed and stared at the extra empty bed and sighed.

I wasn't an only child, I had a sister. She was kidnapped three years ago and we've not heard anything since. My mother worked in a government agency and tried for a year to find her, but was told to stop when the agency thought that there was no hope for her to be alive. So she stopped pursuing, and that's when I began coming onto the roof when it rained.

There was always something about storms that had always calmed my nerves and senses. Something about it always seemed so... perfect, so strong. But I changed and went to bed regardless of my racing thoughts.

The following morning I changed into my school clothes, which was just casual wear. Blue jeans, black tank-top, and blue over-shirt, black sneakers. I curled the smaller parts of my hair. I had a small pixie mess cut. My glasses were just black frames.

My mother was never up at this time in the morning, so I was always alone.

After getting dressed, I walked down stairs and went to a restaurant for a quick breakfast then proceeded to drive to school.

In retrospect, it wasn't always the best idea to drive alone in the dark. After all it was about 6:45 in the morning. School usually started at 8 AM, so I took a while to enjoy my small meal and mocha before walking into the building.

There were some days when I walked into this campus where I felt I was a prisoner in my own skin.

Exiting my car, I sighed as I walked into the main building. Fully knowing that there were many different events that could happen here, some of us were treated as prisoners or animals. Campus security wasn't the greatest at their jobs either.

When I got to my first block, I sat at my desk and waited for the traditional next early person. I usually get to the campus and room by 7:15 in the morning. It's simple to be early, that's easy to do when you're in a couple ensembles that make you feel valued.

I'm only in two ensembles, our jazz band and our symphonic ensemble. In our jazz ensemble I am leading Alto Saxophone, in our symphonic ensemble I rock Percussion, primarily keyboard Percussion. Such as the Marimba, Xylophone, Vibraphone, Chime Bells, and others. It helps with learning other items.

I'm musical, but I excel in my other classes as well and am currently earning a full ride at my dream college. But that isn't on my mind right now. My only concern at the moment is my criminal justice classes. I guess you could see I'm obsessed with trying to find my self-proclaimed sister.

Though I don't think that we're both blood related, I still believe her as my sister. She was one of the closest people I had before she went kidnapped at has been proclaimed dead.

Ever since I had continued to look up crime rates in my city. The highest rate was human trafficking and kidnapping. Which isn't all that surprising but it was still necessary to find out how to get evidence of my sister being alive.

People avoid me because they believe I delve too deep into the things that I shouldn't be poking my nose into. Though I already knew my life wasn't all what it was supposed to be, I've been told to forget delving into things that I shouldn't be.

I try not to think about it much, but it continues to haunt my mind. So I continued to look through the different areas of different kidnappings. The only thing I found that was relatively helpful was that the major kidnappings happened around the neighbourhood I live in.

People wonder why I look up the things I do. I've gotten a few messages threatening my life, but I've always disregarded them. People wonder why I don't sleep well at night. The biggest reason is because all my dreams are lucid.

Though they may never always be me, I have had dreams where I had wings. They appeared as outlines and light feathers as I had walked the dreamscape. These dreams were constant ever since I turned Fourteen. I never really paid any attention to them. I've not even told anyone about them.

After a while of looking through crime rates and cases, I got a rather peculiar message;

_<?> Stop looking through things you shouldn't. You're going to end up getting hurt._

_< Me> Who are you?_

I don't know what prompted me to respond to this random person threatening me, but we ended up engaging in comversation.

_<?> I'm trying to protect you. Stop poking your nose in things where you shouldn't._

_< Me> Who are you? I'd like to meet._

_<?> No you don't. You will get hurt._

_< Me> I'm capable of a lot of things._

_<?> Especially being nosy. If you want to see your sister alive, you might as well freeze your searches._

_< Me> So my sister is alive. Where is she?_

_<?> Meet me on the corner of the school you attend. And bring your boyfriend. You will receive all the answers you need, Siren._

_How does he know my name? Has he been watching me?_


	3. Changes.

**_CHANGES ARE BEING MADE TO THIS._ **

****

**_I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY. SO I'M MAKING CHANGES._ **

****

**_Don't be mad._** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺


End file.
